half man
by ladyfr
Summary: post épisode finale saison 4...quelques semaines après...flash back et spoilers possibles
1. Chapter 1

Half Man

Chap1

- Dr House?

- Oui…? « _en tous cas, c'Est-ce qui est indiqué sur la porte de ce bureau » _pensa House avec sa virulente vivacité habituelle.

Mais il ne prononça pas les mots qui avaient jailli de son esprit et se contenta d'attendre, en apparence paisiblement, que son interlocuteur se présente.

D'un œil mordant, il le détailla des pieds à la tête: demi jeune qui bordurait les 35 ans, le cheveu rare , mince mais exhalant une odeur permanente de transpiration, un after shave musqué et bien trop fort pour tenter de masquer cette sudation excessive ; son talon d' Achille le plus évident….

L'homme devait être habité par un désir de revanche et une peur permanente qu'il cachait derrière un masque rigide , un costume noir et sans doute une fonction supérieur dans le harcèlement autorisé…Inspecteur machin chose, contrôleur de mes deux…Police, affaires internes?

House poussa un soupir qui aurait pu passer pour de l'agacement.

Il avait encore tiré le bon numéro.

Pourtant ces derniers temps…depuis la mort d'Amber força-t-il son esprit à préciser…il avait été contraint à l'immobilisme le plus total.

Contraint? Non.

Hormis le vide aujourd'hui plus rien ne l'attirait.

L'observation muette de House n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais l'homme en noir s'était senti transpercé par cet oeil bleu qui l'avait mis à nu.

Il avait besoin de ressentir un peu de haine pour remplir sa fonction.

Le Dr House , après lui avoir inspiré quelques secondes de pitié,venait juste de lui instiller la dose nécessaire…par ce seul regard.

- « Dr House, je suis le DR HOBES.

J'agis ce jour à la demande du comité des sages et du conseil de l'ordre des médecins.

Je dois prélever un échantillon de sang immédiatement, vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter la pièce

Vous pouvez vous y opposer mais compte tenu des témoignages accablants qui ont été recueillis à votre encontre, cela ne pourra qu'être considéré que comme un preuve de culpabilité.

L'objectif est de mettre à jour votre intempérance alcoolique et votre dépendance aux opiacés afin d'obtenir la suspension définitive de votre autorisation d'exercer .

LE Dr Cuddy a tenté à l'instant de s'opposer à cette procédure…elle est suspendue temporairement de ses fonctions. »

A ces derniers mots House releva violement la tête et pâlit.

Trop…c'était trop.

Reculant légèrement son siège, il acquiesça tout en relevant sa manche.

S'il avait su…il se serait forcé ce matin à avaler plus que son quart de mini tasse de café et son demi bagel…


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

D'un pas trop lent et hésitant; House se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson.

Il n'avait pas franchi cette porte depuis des semaines.

Il entra dans la pièce sans frapper, fidèle à ses habitudes.

House soupira intérieurement , Wilson était occupé avec une patiente…Il pourrait donc débiter sa tirade et s'esquiver aussi rapidement que possible, Wilson ne bougerait pas.

Un instant il ressentit cette excitation familière qui lui rappelait leur passé et des jours moins sombres…quand House & Wilson allaient de paire …quand la vie était encore un jeu…

Wilson rougit légèrement en découvrant qu'Il avait osé franchir le seuil de son espace privé.

Il chassa immédiatement le frémissement familier de plaisir et le cacha tout aussitôt , presque coupable, derrière le regard noir et glacé qu'il réservait à House depuis la mort d'Amber.

H:- « Tu ..tu m'as demandé de ri -risquer ma vvie et j-j'ai ddit ok.

S-ssi ttttu voulais que j-je p-parte…t-tu le de-demandais…Et-tait cce plus dur que vou-vouloir mma mort? »

House n'attendit pas la réponse. Il était épuisé émotionnellement par cette confrontation et physiquement…parce qu il n'avait plus prononcé une phrase aussi longue depuis son dernier comas.

Avec un relent de satisfaction, il fit claquer la porte derrière lui en quittant la pièce.

Chap3

Cuddy était installée derrière son bureau et jouait négligemment avec son bracelet.

Tous ses rendez vous avaient été annulés…On allait bientôt lui demander de quitter l'hôpital dans l'attente de la décision du comité Directeur.

Elle hésita à décrocher quand son téléphone se mit à sonner…était ce encore « son » téléphone?

- « Dr Cuddy? Ici le sénateur Goldman…je ne vous demanderai pas de vos nouvelles car j'ai compris que les temps étaient durs.

Je viens de recevoir un mail du Dr House.

Il m'a expliqué en quelques lignes le contexte général et …Je lui dois ma vie et ma carrière…Il ne me l'a jamais fait sentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais, j'espérais ce moment avec impatience.

Vous êtes rétablie dans vos fonctions immédiatement…

Qu'il s'agisse du comité des sages , l'ordre des médecins ou votre comité Directeur, j'ai pris soin il y a longtemps de m'assurer une position dominante pour pouvoir agir …avec le caractère cochon de House, je sentais que cela servirait un jour….

- « Sénateur, avez-vous parlé récemment à House?

- « Non, juste ce mail…Nous pourrions dîner ensemble tous les trois prochainement…

- « J'en serai ravie …mais ne comptez pas sur House…il…il a beaucoup changé …et ne sort plus. Je vous rappelle pour fixer une date…Et…merci »

- « Sincèrement remerciez House. »

NB/ R&R PLEASE...merci...


	3. Chapter 3

**bON JE SAIS QUE c'est la fête des mères (bonne fête!!) mais c'est bruyant des enfants!! (lol)...ce chapitre a un peu souffert du manque de concentration du au fait précité...sorry!! and R& R pretty please...**

Chap4

MSN branché en permanence me fait sursauter.

Webcam et mails sont devenus nos seuls liens de communication.

House m'a interdit son appartement .

Son toubib appartient à une clinique privée…l'équipe de kiné et d'infirmière pour les séances de rééducation relèvent d'autres sphères qui me sont interdites elles aussi.

Il a menacé de disparaître à l'autre bout de la planète si je dérogeais à la règle qu'il m'a imposée.

Je suis la seule de son ancienne vie à qui il accepte encore de parler- dont il accepte le regard.

House a officiellement quitté son Département depuis plus d'une semaine.

Kutner et Cie ont été dispatchés aux urgences en attendant…

Je n'arrive pas à fermer le Département Diagnostique.

Je n'arrive pas à nommer Cameron à sa tête comme il me l'a demandé.

Alors je fais l'autruche et j'attends.

Je veux que la vie reprenne son cours .

Je veux crier sur House.

Le revoir voler les chips de Wilson…harceler les infirmières…rouspéter pour une place de parking … bousculer les patients de la clinique et se cacher pour éviter de faire son boulot…Je veux…

Deviner avant de l'entendre son pas altéré, le cliquetis de sa canne…

Lui tenir la main pour qu'il ait moins peur de s'endormir seul face à ses remords qui sont devenus ses pires cauchemars.

House me sonne à nouveau et je souris enfin.

Le tyran est toujours en lui.

**__**

Conversation Msn:

- Salut Sleepy beauty…je te réveille?

-Non..House, branche la cam, je veux te voir…

- Cuddy…pas ce soir…

- House…s'il te plait .Je veux te parler les yeux dans les yeux.

__

« trop tard j'ai lâché le mot et envoyé le message .IDIOTE.

Quelques minutes de silence interminables.

**__**

- Tu manques pas d'air beauté….

Le signal m'avertit qu'il accepte de brancher la webcam.

Avec un léger décalage, sa silhouette m'apparaît enfin.

Je guette sur ce visage aimé le moindre signe d'altération.

House a encore maigri. Son ossature apparaît à tous les angles saillants. Sa peau est terne…

Un bandeau cache son œil droit.

Sous le bandeau, je sais que la paupière recouvre les trois quart de l'œil, rendant atone ce regard autrefois acéré.

L'hémiparésie s'est déclenchée peu de temps après le passage de Wilson dans sa chambre.

Je lui tenais la main dans mon sommeil quand j'ai ressenti une impulsion quasi électrique traverser mon corps ….mes doigts sont longtemps restés engourdis du fait de la pression irrépressible.

Une nouvelle attaque…encore…

Combien de vie restera-t-il à cet homme?

House secoue la tête , déclenche le signal et …Il cligne de l'œil gauche.

Il reste de l'humour dans cet homme broyé.

L'hémiparésie a également touché sa main droite, secouée de spasmes réguliers.

Il s'interdit à présent la musique, désespéré de ne pouvoir enchaîner sans buter trois croches à la suite.

Je lui ai dit d'en profiter pour travailler sa main gauche.

Il m'a répondu qu'elle était funèbre…et que la mort était déjà trop présente dans sa vie.

Sa bouche n'est pas déformée comme c'est souvent le cas après une attaque cérébrale à l'origine d'une paralysie partielle.

…Mais le bégaiement est apparu dès la première seconde où House a recouvré la parole.

Et depuis il se tait.

Il ne communique plus que par mail…

Il ne communique de toute façon avec personne.

House n'était pas revenu à son bureau depuis une éternité quand il a reçu la visite du Dr Hobes.

Il avait cédé à ma pression et avait choisi une heure tardive pour éviter la foule.

Il n'y retournera plus jamais.

Il a rayé lui-même avec un scalpel les initiales de son nom sur la porte de son bureau.

Msn tressaille à nouveau

**__**

- Tu as fini ton inspection sergent major? La petite boutique des horreurs va bientôt fermer, j'ai sommeil.

- House, le conseil se réunit demain.

- Dis bonjour de ma part à la partie adverse. Moi je n'y serai pas.

« Votre correspondant vient de fermer la communication… »

Un simley apparaît… « fais de beaux rêves ».

Je tape nerveusement sur le clavier « enfoiré…Tu me manques. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chap5

House vient de prendre sa décision.

Il est enfin prêt à claquer la porte au nez de quinzaine années vécues auprès de ses deux seuls amis, sa seule famille, le P.P.

Puisqu'il n'a pas réussi à réaliser le vœu de Wilson et que sa vie semble obstinément refuser de le quitter, House sent bien qu'il se doit de prendre un tournant radical.

Disparaître …

Pour que Wilson puisse petit à petit se reconstruire sans ce poids autour du cou qu'il représente pour lui depuis son infarctus.

S'assumer, se prendre en charge, arrêter de flirter avec la mort.

Il aurait du y passer.

Peut être doit il à la mort d'Ambre de rester en vie et de rendre celle des autres la moins misérable possible.

Peut être en veut il un peu à Wilson de ne pas l'avoir choisi; d'avoir confirmé cette peur que House a toujours eu…L'amitié comme l'amour sont bien conditionnels… les sentiments & les liens les plus forts finissent par s'évaporer au fil des difficultés…

John House le premier, puis Stacy et à présent Wilson….tous ceux qui l'ont approché de près et ont tenté de l'aimer malgré tout; malgré lui, ont fini par se rendre à l'évidence.

Il ne mérite aucune des chances qui lui ont été offertes…Il ne sait que détruire ceux qui le touchent et qu'il a l'impudence d'aimer.

Aujourd'hui devait se tenir le conseil des sages réunis pour statuer sur son sort.

Il s'est soumis aux trois autres contrôles impromptus mais n'attend rien des résultats.

Depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, House a entamé un suivi dans cette clinique privée réservée aux nantis…Des années d'économies faites sur le dos de Wilson lui permettent de se payer ce luxe.

Il a bénéficié d'une rééducation à la pointe du progrès et d'un programme adapté de contrôle de la douleur avec désintoxication progressive à la Vicodine…l'aide à l'arrêt de toute autre substance toxique de type alcool ou morphine est une sorte de bonus.

House sait donc que, presque injustement, les résultats toxicologiques de ses analyses seront négatifs.

Mais il ne veut pas reprendre son poste au P./P.

Il est fatigué .

Il ne veut pas d'une vie sans Wilson.

Il ne veut plus croiser ce regard mêlé de haine, d'indifférence et de pitié que lui adressera Wilson s'il continue à hanter les couloirs de son hôpital.

House a un peu peur de la souffrance de Cuddy mais là encore, il comprend qu'il lui doit de lui laisser sa chance de se construire enfin une vie.

Rencontrer un homme sans avoir peur de le voir surgir comme un diable de sa boite, se marier, avoir des enfants…toutes ces choses qu'il lui a refusées …par peur, par égoïsme.

Il a choisi l'Europe pour son évasion.

Parmi toutes les brochures que l'équipe soignante de la clinique lui a obstinément présenté depuis plusieurs semaines, il a fini par choisir un établissement pratiquant la physiothérapie sur une île de beauté.

Une île entre la France et l'Italie…gorgée de soleil , de montagnes qui se fondent dans une mer au bleu aussi intense et changeant que celui de ses yeux….une sorte de petit paradis suffisamment sauvage pour alimenter et préserver sa misanthropie.

Une île orgueilleuse et indépendante…une île faite pour lui…qui le guérira peut être ou atténuera ses blessures.

Une île où il pourra oublier…et où l'on finira par l'oublier.

Demain House s'envole vers cette petite île étrange, éloignée et inconnue,dénommée Corsica….

**__**

NB:..Si j'avais été Américaine, j'aurai sans doute envoyé House au Mexique ou à Hawaï pour se ressourcer et cela aurait été sans doute plus cohérent.

Mais voilà je suis une petite French et j'ai moi aussi envie de soleil, du bruit de la mer…d'empreintes dans le sable…A chaque fois que je suis allée sur mon île , j'ai reçu sans le demander une sorte de baume & des forces pour repartir…c'est comme cela que j'ai fait atterrir notre House en Corse…Sorry si ça parait un peu hors caractère….


	5. Chapter 5

Chap6

Jusqu'au dernier moment Cuddy a espéré le voir arriver de son pas hésitant et hoquetant .Elle a rêvé le retrouver miraculeusement fier et arrogant, comme le House d'autrefois…

Il le lui avait dit et il a tenu parole…il n'est pas venu.

A la place, elle s'est reçue une claque magistrale en découvrant Stacy déjà installée au côté d'une partie de l'équipe soignante qui a pris en charge la rééducation de House.

Elle sent les regards hostiles des représentants du défendeur.

Le Dr Cuddy est là en tant que Doyenne et porte parole du P/P.

Elle se devra d'être objective quant aux conduites abusives du Dr House même si elles appartiennent à un passé qu'elle regrette déjà.

Comment House a-t-il pu faire davantage confiance à Stacy qu'à elle-même pour le défendre?

Comment a-t-il pu la prendre comme confidente de ses projets d'avenir alors qu'elle, les découvre horrifiée au fil de l'audience…Elle se sent à son tour trahie et abandonnée.

Encore une fois, malgré tout le support et l'amour qu'elle a tenté d'apporter à House ces dernières semaines, elle n'a pas encore donné assez…ou elle ne sera jamais la bonne personne.

Cuddy n'attend pas le fin de la séance.

House a gagné. Wilson a perdu.

Elle au milieu de ces deux hommes qui se déchirent en silence, y a perdu son âme et une partie de sa raison de vivre.

Elle vient de perdre ses deux amis, sa famille et il ne lui restera que son hôpital.

Mais pour la première fois elle craint que ce ne soit plus assez.

Chap7

Le bâtard, l'arrogant, l'égoïste, le lâche.

House n'a pas eu le courage de venir l'affronter en face.

House lui a pris Amber.

Il a joué, manipulé et tout détruit sur son passage sans mesurer une seconde les conséquences de ses actes,en se riant de ceux qui respectent les règles. Il a anéanti deux vies mais il n'en paiera pas le prix…pas même l'ombre d'une excuse…pas un geste pour lui Wilson.

Juste cette pirouette, ces analyses vierges de toute toxine…Qui sait si ces résultats sont le fruit de la réalité ou simplement House a-t-il su mettre le prix.

House ne reviendra pas au P/P.

Wilson se hait de ressentir à cette annonce une once de désespoir…comme un nouveau vide.

Le lâche .

Il fuit. Il ne fera rien pour tenter d'apaiser la colère de Wilson.

Il ne se battra pas pour préserver leur amitié.

Il y a des années son frère aîné s'est enfui de la même manière….Il a préféré la rue et la misère plutôt qu'affronter la vie.

Et il l'a laissé tellement seul.

Aujourd'hui House claque la porte au nez de Wilson de façon similaire.

Il l'abandonne.

Wilson quitte l'audience . Il étouffe.

Dénouant d'un geste rageur sa cravate,il défie le ciel insolent parce que d'un bleu sans nuage , ce bleu azur qui lui rappelle le regard de House… » Tu es parti…Merci .

Je vais enfin vivre ma vie ….une vie où je ne craindrai pas sans cesse une overdose de trop, un couteau dans le mur…un accident de bus.

Va brûler en enfer Gregory House ».


	6. Chapter 6

Chap8

Le soleil au zénith vient réchauffer ses vieux os, le bruit des vagues rythme la mélodie qui renaît sans cesse dès qu'il ferme les yeux, l'invoquant & le suppliant tour à tour de rouvrir le clavier de son piano …en demie teinte le chant des cigales parait un peu étouffé comme si elles étaient déjà exténuées par cette chaleur excessive pour un début de saison.

La crique est déserte, d'une beauté sauvage et préservée.

House sourit.

IL s'est échappé de la clinique et a encore « séché » la séance de kinésithérapie.

Rambo l'exterminateur (son kiné) le saoule et l'épuise.

Il préfère , de loin, les séances avec son orthophoniste, une jolie blonde au fessier rebondi et à l'accent chantant.

Plus jolie qu'efficace d'ailleurs .

Le bégaiement subsiste et House se retient de tout envoyer balader parce que…parce qu'elle est blonde et qu'il a toujours aimé les jolies fesses…

A ce sujet, il n'a pas parlé à Cuddy depuis plus d'un mois.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas tenté de la joindre par le canal habituel, web cam et mail, mais elle ne répond plus.

Elle n'a pas accepté son départ.

Elle ne lui a pas dit pour Stacy mais il a lu sur son visage le lendemain de l'audience sa déception et sa peine.

Elle n'a pas compris qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire appel à son ex dans ces circonstances s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détaché de leur histoire.

Cuddy n'a pas pu le comprendre parce que House ne le lui a pas dit.

Il aimerait pouvoir lui envoyer ce billet d'avion qu'il a réservé et annulé plusieurs fois mais il pense que c'est encore trop tôt.

Il n'est pas sur non plus de mériter ce petit bonheur, la revoir, l'embrasser…lui faire l'amour peut être.

Mais il est loin d'avoir récupéré ses facultés , il n'est encore qu'une moitié d'homme …

Le psy qu'il est contraint de rencontrer une fois par semaine affirme que les difficultés d'élocution ont une source bien plus psychologique que physique…Une histoire de culpabilité à la con…une boucle qu'il refuserait de boucler.

Il est vrai que dans ces seules circonstances, ce bégaiement est une bénédiction…La demi heure hebdomadaire résiste difficilement à ses balbutiements et là où d'autres prononceraient dix phrases, il se trouve soulagé de la moitié.

House a retrouvé le plaisir de nager…Certes il doit parfois partager la piscine avec les petits vieux de V120 voisin mais ils se côtoient avec une indifférence et passivité partagée, la force sans doute de toutes ces épreuves qu'ils ont déjà traversées et leur mutuelle certitude que seule la mort viendra les en soulager.

Compte tenu de sa relative autonomie, House n'est pas obligé d'être hospitalisé à demeure.

Il a loué un petit cabanon près de « sa » crique et une ambulance vient le chercher au bout de son monde tous les matins.

La route est cabossée et sinueuse mais cela fait rire le conducteur et sa voiture.

Au début, son chauffeur prenait les virages secs et frôlait le bord du ravin pour tenter d'effrayer l'étranger.

Et puis un jour il a entendu rire cet homme au visage fermé…C'était juste après avoir doublé dans un tournant et loupé à un cheveu la collision avec la voiture d'en face.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup plus depuis mais une sorte de respect s'est établi.

House remonte lentement et doucement le petit chemin escarpé qui l' amènera à son domaine.

Une petite maison de pêcheur toute simple avec le confort de base.

Une voiture inconnue est stationnée devant le perron mais il n'aperçoit personne ni au volant ni aux alentours.

Haussant les épaules avec la fatalité des gens du pays, House se dit que

ce visiteur indésirable ne l'empêchera sûrement pas de prendre cette douche à laquelle il aspire depuis bientôt une heure.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews qui m'ont accompagnée depuis le début de cette histoire...c'est magique ...elles font un bien fou!! surtout n'abandonnez cette merveilleuse habitude._

Chap. 9

Flash back…Deux auparavant….(Extrait de Voisins chap 28 &29)

Jurant copieusement, House ne parvenait pas à retrouver son centre de gravité .

Allongé sur le sol, un fou rire nerveux et un sourire extatique sur le visage, il se prépara à passer le reste de la nuit sur le sol, se plaisant à s'imaginer dans l'océan en pleine plongée au milieu de poissons exotiques aux couleurs chatoyantes.

« Greg vous allez mourir de froid à rester allongé comme ça, allez aidez moi, relevez vous!!

« Aurore, douce Aurore, vous ne savez pas que l'océan indien est chaud

et soyeux….comme votre peau…et comme votre sourire…vous savez que je l'aime votre sourire, sans lui je vous aurai jamais parlé vous savez »

« Si je n'en étais pas sure avant, maintenant je sais que vous avez trop bu. Greg, allez un effort, vous allez réveiller tout l'immeuble et finir en cellule de dégrisement…à quelques mètres de votre appart, avouez que ce serait trop bête non?

« non, je ne bougerai pas. Vous êtes toutes des garces de toutes façons. Lisa et vous dans le même sac à salope.

Pas là ce soir le père prodigue?

……

Aurore se laissa glisser sur le sol aux côtés de House et vint nicher la tête contre son épaule.

« c'était n'importe quoi hier, un coup de blues- il était venu signer des papiers pour l'école des enfants; j'avais un peu bu…voila, un mauvais coup à faire passer.

« ouah…ça vous arrive à vous aussi alors les femmes, un petit coup pour faire glisser ?

« House, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être grossier.

« je sais mais c'est moins marrant.

« on y va?

« chez vous ou chez moi?

« chez vous…j'ai pas changé les draps….

Quand il est entré en elle, elle n'a pas fléchi du regard.

Elle voulait aller au bout de cet azur qui s'offrait sans retenue, toucher au plus intime de son corps, le plus intime de son esprit.

Tous deux ont retenu leur souffle,la jouissance est venue presque trop vite les délivrer de leurs désirs.

House à son tour a niché sa tête au creux de sa nuque,il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

Il a murmuré : « Lisa a trouvé le père pour son enfant .Il est jeune, riche et ses deux jambes fonctionnent parfaitement ».

Elle a répondu doucement « j'ai réservé cet après midi nos billets pour rentrer en France. Ma cousine Léa vient de perdre son mari, elle nous propose de partager son appartement pour commencer ».

Il a répondu « tu es sure?

« non. Mais je vais quand même le faire .Après Pâques, pendant les vacances.

« tu vas me manquer

« Greg, fais moi l'amour…encore…

RETOUR DE NOS JOURS ,près d'un petit port en Corse…..

Le vent du soir fit frissonner Aurore perdue dans ses souvenirs…

Elle avait agi impulsivement .

Quand elle avait appris par Cameron que House vivait désormais à deux heures d' avion de Paris , elle avait confié ses enfants à une amie et pris le premier charter pour la Corse.

Aurore n'avait pas revu House depuis deux ans et ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis deux mois.

Ils étaient pourtant restés amis et entretenaient fidèlement une correspondance innocente, insolente et addictive.

Brusquement elle n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle.

Sa ligne téléphonique semblait avoir été coupée , le département Diagnostic du P/P était provisoirement fermé; Wilson n'avait jamais rappelé… elle avait cru House mort et enterré.

Puis,Cameron avait trouvé ses mails désespérés sur le Portable de House au P/P et avait eu la gentillesse de la rappeler et de l'informer des derniers évènements.

Aurore était à présent à la porte du cabanon de House et la soudaine réminiscence de leurs étreîntes passées la rendait timide et hésitante.

Elle allait faire demi tour quand elle entendit une voix éraillée s'exclamer: « fichez lle c-camps…p-pas de piz ».

Cameron avait parlé d'accident, de séquelles graves, de rééducation.

Mais elle n'avait pas percuté.

D'une voix grave elle répondit: « monsieur, je n'ai pas de pizza mais une bouteille de Fiumicicoli rouge de 2007...non empoisonnée et une envie folle de vous inviter à manger sur le port de Tizzano…Vous n'allez pas dire non? »

Chap10

House ferma les yeux, profondément troublé .Elle n'avait jamais su mentir et encore moins déguiser sa voix.

Aurore, la petite française du New Jersey, repartie s'exiler sur sa terre natale,l'avait trouvé et il se sentait perdu.

L'un et l'autre derrière un côté différent de la porte, restaient pétrifiés, morts de peur.

Elle franchit finalement la barrière, certaine qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

« Baisse le fusil House,je viens en amie ».

Le mot vint percuter la poitrine de House . Il avait soudain mal à en pleurer.

S'éloignant de la porte, House

en profita pour dissimuler par son mouvement sa face altérée par l'émotion.

« entre »….

Il traversa la maison et sortit sur la terrasse… « verres…cuisine..p-please ».

Quand Aurore le rejoignit ,House avait eu le temps de se recomposer un visage presque civil.

Il avait commencé à écrire sur une ardoise « pardon pour l'accueil et le manque de dialogue à venir…ici vit un infirme »…

Aurore s'agenouilla devant House et caressa sa joue avant d'y poser doucement un baiser.

Puis elle fit le tour de son visage,éperdue de le redécouvrir.

« tu m'as manqué » murmura -t-elle au creux de son oreille puis « pardon » en faisant glisser doucement le bandeau noir.

De la main House tenta de s'y opposer…

« shhshh…n'ai pas peur…ce n'est que moi…Aurore ».

Les longs doigts de House se firent caresse pour effacer les perles de larmes qu'Aurore ne parvenait pas à retenir.

Elle posa la tête sur les genoux de son ami et commença à parler de manière effrénée:

« on n'a pas le droit de laisser ses amis comme ça sans nouvelles…même si l'on est très malheureux.

Je sais Greg, Cameron m'a dit.

Mais Liza? Comment as-tu pu t'éloigner d'elle dans un moment pareil,

Et Jimmy, ton ami…un frère…pas un mot, pas un regard…et moi?

Je t'ai cru mort ».

L'ardoise: « j'aurai du mourir .Rien n'est juste. Et je ne veux plus faire souffrir les idiots qui ont l'inconscience de m'approcher ».

A: »c'est toi l'idiot. Mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau…

Greg…Lisa est tombée malade après ton départ.

L'ardoise, fébrile: « c'est grave?

A: « on l'ignore…Le P/P a perdu son diagnosticien et personne ne peut le remplacer.

L'ardoise: « tu me manipules…tu dis ça pour me faire peur, me faire réagir .Ça a failli marcher.

A: « on ne peut pas tromper le Roi,n'Est-ce pas?

Non Greg, tu as raison. Lisa n'est pas mourante et tu n'auras pas à enfourcher ton cheval blanc pour tenter de la sauver. Pas de puzzle.

Juste une femme qui t'aime toujours là bas et qui n'a plus le goût de s'occuper de son hôpital.

Banal et ennuyeux non?

L'ardoise: « et toi?

Aurore (rougissante): « moi ?

L'ardoise: « ta vie? Parce que pour le reste…pour le moment ce serait plutôt toi le chevalier…

Aurore : « banale aussi…les enfants grandissent, ils partiront bien vite.

J'ai…j'ai retrouvé un ancien amour. On se voit quand il peut.

Il est marié bien sur. Pas d'enfant .Le sexe est fabuleux.

La solitude un peu moins.

L'ardoise: « on le boit ce verre? Pour fêter le gâchis de nos vies misérables?

Aurore: « NON!

Pour célébrer nos vies toujours battantes…et nos cœurs réunis ».


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Petit changement de « cotation »….on va vers un peu de NC-17.ou M.. ceci dit , c'est juste par précaution pour ne pas offusquer….

Chap10

La nuit avait fini par les surprendre, épuisés et enfin silencieux.

Aurore avait cuisiné une ratatouille et Greg avait dévoré, pour la première fois de sa vie, des légumes…Après les crêpes suzettes du New Jersey…le ragoût vert. Cette femme était une enchanteresse, il l'avait toujours su.

Le vin qui l'accompagnait était un nectar mais House ne voulait plus toucher à l'alcool depuis la mort d'Amber et il redoutait de renier sa promesse

La seule qu'il ait faite au nom de son amitié pour Wilson même si ce dernier l'ignorait.

Aurore avait compris…ils avaient tous deux trempé les lèvres dans le même verre avant de savourer leurs retrouvailles.

A présent,

House n'en pouvait plus de fatigue et les mouvements spasmodiques de sa main commencèrent à s'accentuer.

H/« tu veux bien dormir sur mon canapé? »

A: « une cohorte de chars d'assaut ne parviendrait pas à me faire bouger d'ici…et je n'aime pas conduire la nuit. Sorry, mon vieil infirme, tu vas devoir me supporter quelques jours… »

H: »si tu promets de venir me border, tu peux rester l'éternité…mais

ne t'inquiète pas pour ta vertu, je suis devenu un vieil infirme impotent et inoffensif… »

A: « le jour où les Républicains croiront que l'homme descend du singe…ce jour là tu seras peut être devenu un fossile édenté et impuissant… ».

Elle avait lâché le mot sans réfléchir. Elle aperçut une ombre se dessiner sur le profil de House, vit sa nuque se raidir.

A: « je…

House: »laisse tomber »

A: »dis moi bonne nuit, House s'il te plait…j'ai envie d'entendre le son de ta voix.

House ne répondit rien et leva le sourcil d'un air ironique et désabusé.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais avant de refermer la porte, il lui envoya un souffle de baisers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurore s'était enfin endormie.

Il l'avait entendue s'agiter et se retourner pendant une heure et demie mais avait résisté à la tentation de la rejoindre pour la bercer…

A présent, il pouvait sans danger venir l'observer dans son sommeil.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Quelques petits cheveux blancs en plus, quelques menus kilos en moins .

Elle avait du être déçue par son diagnostic ou le temps passé avait continué à la marquer un peu …

House avait aimé retrouver le bleu de ses yeux (il comprenait enfin le charme que l'on pouvait y trouver) mais avait passé la soirée à tenter de capter ce sourire qui l'avait fasciné dès leur première rencontre et qui était sa marque de fabrique.

Il scruta son visage , notant que dans le sommeil, elle conservait cette tension et la tristesse qu'elle avait laissé couler quelques instants quand elle l'avait embrassé.

Se penchant légèrement, il refit le geste qu'elle avait eu pour lui tantôt.

Il caressa d'un doigt léger le contour de son visage puis lui murmura au creux de l' oreille … « b-bonne nuit..aurore ».

Apparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres le sourire qu'il avait en vain guetté toute la soirée.

**__**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle l'avait rejoint dans la salle de bains parce qu'elle l'avait entendu trébucher dans la douche et s'inquiétait pour lui.

A présent qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, Aurore ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de dévorer le corps nu de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier.

House grogna et tenta de l'éloigner par des gestes virulents.

Il se sentait diminué, désincarné; lui qui était aujourd'hui obligé de s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour pouvoir se laver sans s'évanouir.

Essoufflé, pâle …il ne ressentait que sa déchéance et en avait la nausée.

Elle , admirait dans ce corps émacié la musculature renforcée par la rééducation, la nage, les séances de kiné même escamotées.

Il avait un corps toujours aussi puissant même s'il l'ignorait.

Il avait toujours le pouvoir d'émouvoir et de faire trembler de désir le corps d'une femme même s'il en doutait.

Il avait encore le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Il ne l'avait pas tuée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurore, toute habillée, pénètre dans la douche et se rapproche de House.

Elle doit aller vite, le surprendre, ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'esquiver ou de la repousser.

Elle s'empare du savon et commence à le faire glisser sur sa peau.

Elle papillonne sur sa clavicule ,effleure le buste et promène ses doigts sur son ventre, autour de son nombril.

La respiration de House qui s'était calmée , s'accélère mais cette fois selon un nouveau tempo…celui du désir ou de la peur du désir…

Les mains d'Aurore jouent à cache à cache avec le corps de House….

Elles remontent, redescendent ; s'insinuent puis disparaissent à nouveau.

Elles étaient concentrées deux secondes plus tôt sur ses épaules et les voila qui réapparaissent au creux de l'aine.

Le savon n'existe plus. Ses mains sont douces et elles savent ce qu'elles convoitent.

House lutte…il est dévoré par l'angoisse.

Pourtant il ressent l'amorce d'un tiraillement qu'il croyait perdu à jamais.

Quand la caresse d'Aurore commence à frôler son sexe, il frémit et gémit.

Quand sa bouche vient délicatement remplacer sa main,il renaît vigoureusement à la vie.

Aurore gémit à son tour. Au creux de ses entrailles l'envie s'enflamme.

House ne lutte plus.

Maladroitement, il tente de repousser ce trop plein de vêtements qui l'empêchent d'accéder à se féminité, ses seins, sa peau.

Aurore rit et sourit.

Elle non plus ne lutte pas et accède à sa demande muette.

Tandis que les doigts de House pianotent enfin sur la pointe des seins d'Aurore, elle approfondit la caresse de sa langue et l'embrasse voluptueusement.

Elle l'enroule, le séduit, le fait gonfler de plaisir…elle le sent se tendre et pulser au creux de sa gorge.

House est vivant…Quand son plaisir jaillit enfin, Aurore jouit intensément.

****


	9. Chapter 9

CHAP11

House étira ses muscles douloureux dans une dernière brasse avant de sortir du bassin.

Il avait croisé en arrivant un couple de petits vieux amoureux et cela l'avait fait sourire. Il se demandait si se tenir par la hanche leur suffisait à présent ou si Madame était encore une coquine.

House ressentait toujours les effets euphorisants de cet orgasme inattendu que lui avait ingénument offert Aurore.

Ces instants de plaisir avaient eu sur son âme le même impact que la vicodine sur la peine de sa jambe blessée…ou l'anxiolytique chez le dépressif…

Des instants précieux de plénitude .

Il s'était senti vivant, empli, à l'égal des autres humains, sans peur et prêt à affronter le monde.

L'addiction ne naissait pas du vice mais de ce besoin irrépressible de se sentir quelque instants de plus comme tout le monde, et de ce fait agir sans peur…d'avoir mal ou de faire mal.

House n'était pas un coutumier du sentiment de culpabilité. Il l'avait surmonté des années auparavant « grâce »à son père et le détachement face au regard de l'autre était devenu sa sauvegarde personnelle.

L'accident puis le décès d'Amber venaient remettre en question des années d'auto protection en l'obligeant à prendre en compte les sentiments des autres.

D'un autre tout au moins…Son cordon avec la vie s'était rompu quand il avait causé la mort d'Amber .

Et ce matin revenait aussi le goût amer de la culpabilité, de la honte d'être vivant,d'avoir joui de ces instants de plaisir dont il avait involontairement privé son ami.

Instantanément son pas se fit plus lourd et marqué dans les couloirs de l' hôpital.

La trêve était déjà finie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La séance avec son psy arrivait à point nommé, il allait pouvoir se défouler sur lui.

« B-bonjour DR. C-ce matin j'ai bandé et jouis…Q-qu'en conclucluez v-vous?

« Bonjour Dr House.

Vous allez donc enfin accepter ce poste de consultant à domicile que nous vous proposons depuis votre arrivée. »

House ne répondit pas.

L'idée l'avait effleuré alors qu'il se rendait à la clinique. L'envie de puzzle l'avait de nouveau chatouillé.

L'ardoise: « Le fonctionnement de mon cerveau dépend donc de l'état de mon pénis? Je bande donc je suis? Quelle déception pour l'humanité ».

Le psy: « Dr House, ne cédez à aucune facilité, sil vous plait. Pas d'ardoise durant nos entretiens. Tenez vos engagements ».

H « a-allez vous f-faire foutre. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- « Docteur Cuddy ? Le Dr Morcelé à l'appareil…Mon collègue vient de m'informer que le Dr House venait de passer enfin une étape essentielle dans son rétablissement et nous pouvons envisager sérieusement qu'il reprenne quelques consultations pour des confrères. De manière anonyme bien entendu et par mails.

L'idée venait de votre service et nous voulions savoir si vous étiez toujours intéressée par ce projet?

- « le Dr House est en voie de guérison?

- « Quelques verrous défensifs semblent avoir sauté, sur le plan du caractère il semble de plus en plus conforme au tableau que vous nous aviez dépeint.

Incontestablement , il progresse. Ceci dit, entre nous, chère collègue…je pense que cela n'a rien à voir avec la médecine et tout avec les femmes.

…Dr Cuddy? Vous êtes toujours en ligne?

- « oui, pardonnez moi, votre sens du diagnostic et du tact m'ont confondue une seconde .

Je dois consulter mon équipe pour étudier de quelle manière concrète nous pouvons rebondir sur votre proposition.

Je vous rappelle ».

Lisa Cuddy n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et raccrocha avec rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 12

Le mufle, l'égoïste…le salopard!!

Ici au P/P la vie s'étirait misérablement et chacun parvenait difficilement à panser ses blessures, Wilson et elle-même en particulier ; tandis que House s'offrait un séjour au soleil et redécouvrait les plaisirs de sa libido.

Il allait l'entendre, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire .Quel goujat!

Une envie de crier saisit Lisa et elle sentit ses joues brûler sous l'indignation.

La doyenne laissa émerger un sentiment de colère…familier…qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps réalisa-t-elle dans un sourire.

House était toujours House.

House était entrain de redevenir House .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa se dirigeait lentement vers le bureau de Wilson .

Elle allait devoir passer devant la porte du service diagnostic et habituellement cela lui fendait le cœur.

Ce soir elle sentait revivre un léger espoir et réalisait enfin qu'elle avait eu raison de ne prendre aucune décision définitive.

House avait rayé son nom un soir de douleur sur la porte de son bureau. Elle ,l'avait obstinément fait repeindre en plus grand , décidant de nommer le service Département House et non plus diagnostic…

Les deux étaient tellement liés que personne n'avait émis la moindre réserve…

Hormis Wilson qui avait blêmi et disparut deux jours d'affilée.

Quand il était rentré, le département House avait repris une apparence de vie avec Cameron à sa tête, Foreman en renfort et les autres ducklings volontaires pour poursuivre le chemin.

Ils espéraient tous avoir la chance un jour de présenter un bilan honorable à celui qui les avait formés, espérant que ce jour serait celui de son retour en tant que chef de ce service.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa se préparait mentalement à affronter Wilson.

Leurs relations demeuraient tendues.

Lisa était toujours à l'origine des tentatives de conciliation, en demande de nouvelles sur le plan personnel, prête à le soulager dans le domaine professionnel à la moindre alerte de rechute.

Wilson parlait peu, le peu qu'il renvoyait était souvent teinté d'agressivité et de non-dit.

Le chef du département oncologie débonnaire et souriant avait disparu à la mort d'Amber…ou au départ de House…

Il n'était pas aisé de saisir la nuance , le moment exact où l'homme était devenu un puits sans fond de colère et de ressentiment.

Les mois avaient passé et Wilson avait repris son travail, trouvé son propre appartement, commencé à sortir avec d'anciens ou de nouveaux amis.

Tout le monde ignorait qu'il dormait peu la nuit, hanté par ses souvenirs, dévoré par le manque.

Quand le vide était trop envahissant, il se relevait, s'habillait et sortait.

Tout le monde ignorait qu'il avait gardé la clef de l'appartement de House.

Ces nuits là Wilson se retrouvait toujours, presque malgré lui au 221b.

Il entrait alors dans l'appartement trop silencieux et s'asseyait toujours sur la banquette du piano.

IL contemplait sans pouvoir les déchiffrer les partitions en attente . L'une d'elle était annotée de la main de House, inachevée; sans titre.

House lui en avait joué quelques mesures…c'était avant.

Il était fier comme un gamin d'avoir retrouvé son inspiration et ils avaient parié ensemble que sa composition serait finie pour l'anniversaire de Wilson.

House avait perdu son pari.

Wilson n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire.

Et il en voulait toujours à son ami d'avoir brisé leur vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson avait senti avant qu'elle n'entre que Lisa était sur le point de lui rendre visite.

Il avait également un poids au cœur qui lui indiquait qu'une nouvelle fois, leurs discussions tourneraient autour de House, qu'ils se fâcheraient sans doute….

Il n'était pas prêt mais le serait il jamais?

James Wilson se leva pour accueillir Lisa et à sa grande surprise posa sa main sur son épaule avant de déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue.

- »Tu as une sale tête lui murmura-t-il en guise de bonjour.

- »heureuse que tu remarques enfin que je suis un être humain doté d'un visage…et de joues à embrasser…

Je peux donc te retourner le compliment.

Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait une nuit complète sans te réveiller?

- »tu as des nouvelles de House?

- »cela t'aiderait il à mieux dormir?

-« Non!! Enfin, je ne sais pas. Peut être.

- »tu veux savoir où il est? Ce qu'il fait?

- »je ne sais pas. J'ignore ce dont j'ai besoin.

Peut être ai-je besoin d'être sur qu'il ne réapparaîtra plus jamais dans ma vie,que cette époque est définitivement rayée de la carte , qu'il est mort pour moi.

Lisa réprima le besoin de protester, de défendre House.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Wilson ouvrait son cœur et elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

- »quelques semaines avant la mort d'Amber, j'ignorais sur quel matelas je souhaitais dormir.

House et Amber le savaient tous les deux. Tous les deux ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour m'amener à faire un choix, mon choix…quelque il soit…quitte à me tromper…

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus souffrir le concernant.

Qu'il soit parti…qu'il ne soit toujours pas revenu.

Qu'il me manque autant.

Je me hais Cuddy de n'avoir pas réussi à cesser de l'aimer.

ps: j'espère que dans un chapitre précédent ,je n'avais pas mis les meubles de House au garde meuble...sinon sorry, c'est la vieillesse...


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry pour le délai trop long pour poster…mais la semaine a été d'enfer….merci pour tous vos commentaires trop gentils! Il faut que j'essaye de continuer à les « mériter »…petit chapitre de transition…

CHapitre13

Aurore venait de passer la semaine avec House et elle ne se souvenait pas s'être sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

Elle avait aimé l'accueillir le soir à son retour des différentes sessions de thérapie.

Elle avait aimé tenter d'effacer de son visage et de son corps la peine…physique et morale.

Ils avaient goûté aux plaisirs de toutes les chairs et de tous les sens: l'amour physique et la jouissance partagée, le bonheur simple de se faire réchauffer aux rayons du soleil en se tenant la main, l' amour à nouveau au creux de la mer azur qui s'était fait lit tendre pour recueillir leur soupirs d'extase, le rire grave et encore incertain de House dévorant des yeux Aurore sur ce petit port de Tizzano tout en se délectant des produits du pays.

Tous deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une trêve dans leur vie tourmentée et ils en avaient savouré chaque seconde.

Dans l'avion qui la ramenait « sur le continent », Aurore ne parvenait pas à contenir ses larmes.

Peu de temps avant son départ, ils avaient fait l'amour une dernière fois.

Non, ils avaient baisé.

Désespérément, avec rage et amertume, House la pénétrant sans douceur, Aurore l'accueillant tout en le repoussant.

Elle l'avait griffé, il l'avait mordue.

Leurs corps porteraient quelques temps de petites cicatrices de ce désir qu'ils avaient eu de fondre leur vie et de leur incapacité, non , son incapacité à elle à faire un choix.

Aurore repartait vers ses enfants, son ami infidèle et cette vie en demi teinte, de petit fantôme frôlant les murs de sa propre maison, osant à peine respirer de peur de faire frémir l'espérance…

House demeurait dans ce pays étranger au milieu d'étrangers. Seul à nouveau.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAP 14

Le départ d'Aurore, même s'il l'avait anticipé, avait laissé en House une amertume et une sorte de désespérance, venant confirmer son inaptitude à garder auprès de lui les personnes qu'il acceptait d'aimer.

L'équipe soignante autour de lui s'inquiétait de retrouver le malade figé et apathique , peu coopératif, fermé…et à nouveau muet.

Les thérapeutes s'étaient réunis pour parler du « cas House » .

Si le psychiatre émettait l'hypothèse que souvent une personne victime de multiples traumatismes plongeait profondément au cœur de sa dépression avant de parvenir à émerger , d'autres praticiens comme l'orthophoniste ou le kiné estimaient que House était parvenu au bout de sa rééducation et qu'il fallait envisager de le renvoyer chez lui, aucun nouveau progrès ne paraissant envisageable.

Pour autant House n'avait pas retrouvé l'aisance d'élocution qui le caractérisait ni la mobilité de sa main.

L'équipe était partagée mais sentait aussi qu'à ce stade du parcours, des aides extérieures s'avéraient indispensables pour consolider ou réaliser de nouveaux progrès.

Or ils ne pouvaient que constater la profonde solitude de House qui ne recevait ni visites ni coups de fils de sa famille ou de ses anciens collègues.

Le Dr Cuddy n'avait finalement pas répondu à la proposition de faire travailler House par conférences sur le net et la détérioration de son état global ne permettait plus pour le moment de poursuivre l'idée.

Pourtant le Dr Morcelé sentait qu'une partie de la solution résidait dans la nécessité de relancer cette énorme machine à panser qu'avait été toute sa vie l'éminent Docteur House.

Irrité par tous ces mystères qui semblaient entourer son patient, il décrocha son téléphone pour appeler sa collègue.

Bâclant les politesses de circonstances , il aborda franchement le sujet qui le préoccupait:

- « Dr Cuddy, qu'a donc fait le Dr House pour mériter ce bannissement?

Il a tué un patient, un collègue? ».

Le silence confondu à l'autre bout de la ligne le confirma dans l'idée que des éléments graves lui avaient été dissimulés ce qui , aujourd'hui, enlisait son patient et nuisait au processus de guérison.

House aurait sans doute ajouté « everybody lies, même les Docteurs »…

- « Écoutez Dr Cuddy, je ne crois pas avoir réellement besoin des détails.

En tous cas pas au téléphone , et sûrement pas si aucun de vous ne souhaite voir House retrouver la pleine possession de ses capacités antérieures, lui y compris.

Nous avons débattu de sa situation ce matin et plus de la moitié de l'équipe pense que nous sommes arrivés dans une impasse et que nous ne pouvons faire davantage pour House.

Je ne suis pas de cet avis et mon collègue qui suit en thérapie House encore moins.

House est sans doute arrivé au terme de ce qu'il pouvait assumer ou tenter de modifier seul.

Aujourd'hui se pose le problème de sa valeur en tant qu'être humain,et si cette guérison est espérée ou redoutée par d'autres, ceux que l'on appelle habituellement les êtres chers ,famille, collègues ou ami.

D'aussi loin que je regarde, je ne vois personne …

Et je pense que si j'étais à la place de votre collègue, j'aurai laissé tomber depuis longtemps et me serai fichu une balle dans le tête.

Je vous parle franchement et brutalement, parce que je pense que c'est-ce dont mon patient a besoin à présent.

Nous allons pratiquer une nouvelle intervention pour soulager à nouveau la pression intra crânienne, une opération mineure mais indispensable , à laquelle House semble rechigner.

Après cela, nous ne saurons plus trop où nous diriger…

Lisa Cuddy prit enfin la parole:

- « Dr Morcelé, je suis entourée de l'équipe de HOUSE , ses collègues et amis et je crois pouvoir dire en leur nom que nous vous avons entendu.

Je vous remercie de votre franchise et…nous allons réfléchir, et sans doute agir.

Nous voulons tous le retour du Dr House, n'en doutez pas.

Nous n'avions simplement pas pris conscience que cela dépendait aussi de nous. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 15

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de bruit de scie ni d'odeur de peau grillée et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rêver ou plutôt de plonger dans le noir.

Lui qui avait sollicité une anesthésie complète, espérant à moitié y rester,en était pour ses frais.

Une voix féminine, mais aigue et insistante, le sollicitait et l'obligeait à sortir de la brume.

Une autre voix masculine plus ferme se moqua: « Dr House, ne partez pas vers la lumière, revenez vers nous? ».

**__**

Comment ose-t -il? C'est ma réplique favorite …

Furieux à l'idée de voir s'échapper ses droits d'auteur au bénéfice d'inconnus, House se décida à tenter d'ouvrir les yeux et bailla dans un réflexe automatique.

Ce mouvement banal le fit souffrir et un instant il fut tenté de replonger dans l'inconscience

« House, reste avec nous »…

Cette fois, il ouvrit pleinement les yeux et son regard se dirigea droit vers la voix qui avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

« Lisa? »…

Un autre visage se superposa aussitôt, l'empêchant d'identifier avec certitude la voix qui l'avait fait réagir.

Tout aussi troublé; il reconnut Cameron qui tentait d'accaparer son attention et continuait son discours qu'il finit par tenter de capter: « l'opération au niveau de votre cerveau s'est finalement avérée inutile …le nouvel hématome s'est résorbé naturellement.

Mais nous sommes là pour pratiquer deux autres interventions et nous avons besoin de votre accord…Il est possible que nous ne suivions pas votre avis si vous vous y opposiez mais j'ai tenu à ce que l'on vous réveille quand même… »

Cameron et son sens particulier de l'éthique…

Les hallucinations étaient aujourd'hui très réalistes , presque hilarantes et House décida de s'y soumettre avec délectation.

Il aimait cette période de sa vie, quoiqu'il ait cru être particulièrement misérable alors, et il avait envie d'y replonger le temps d'un fragile délire.

Il fit revenir Cuddy et son regard inquiet , presque amoureux … »cligne une fois pour dire oui, deux pour non…es tu d'accord pour que le Dr Taub ici présent exerce sur toi ses talents de chirurgien plastique? Dis oui et toutes les femmes du P/P pourront enfin exhiber leurs seins refaits sans avoir peur de subir tes sarcasmes… »

« Dr Cuddy…intervint Taub, très sérieux.

Dr House, je vous propose de pratiquer une petite incision au niveau de votre paupière et de retirer le surplus de peau qui gêne actuellement votre vision. C'est une intervention peu douloureuse , courante et qui vous permettra de retrouver un certain confort« .

« Vous allez devoir abandonner votre costume de pirate mais je vous fais confiance pour trouver un autre moyen de terroriser les infirmières ou les internes de première année…

Un de plus…voila que Chase les avait rejoint et si cela avait été une vraie salle d'opération et non l'arrière chambre de son inconscient explosé, les conditions de sécurité et d 'hygiène auraient été fortement compromises.

Il nageait donc bien en plein délire…

Chase reprit: « je vais tenter d'intervenir sur la raideur de votre main, d'une manière un peu similaire à ce que mes collègues ont réalisé à votre demande sur cet homme végétatif ..celui qui avait plongé dans sa piscine pour réguler sa température« .

House dirigea son regard vers Cuddy et surprit son regard confus et plein de remords…

Il avait le pouvoir de faire rougir ses hallucinations!

Amusé à l'idée de voir où son cerveau avait décidé de l'emmener, il cligna une fois des yeux et fit un geste fataliste .

D'une voix éraillé et sourde il murmura même en fixant Lisa « je t'aime mon ange ».

Il n'avait pas fini de compter jusqu'à quatre, qu'il plongeait à nouveau dans le noir.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAP16

Quinze jours venaient de passer à une vitesse fulgurante et House arpentait de son pas hoquetant mais furieux la moquette du bureau de son thérapeute.

H: »c'est comme ça que vous constituez votre clientèle?en-en rendant fous ceux qui ont tous leurs esprits?

P: »vous avez l'impression de devenir fou?

H: »non .je suis en colère…et vous êtes tous des idiots

P: »vous bégayez de moins en moins. Est-ce l'effet de votre colère?

H: »je-je l-l'iggnore

P: « vous pensez que vous avez encore besoin de ce bégaiement?

H: »je ne m- maîtrise p-pas. R-Rien.

Qu-qui m'a opéré? V-votre équip-pe ou la m-mienne?

P: »Qu'en pensez vous?

H: »que vous allez re-recevoir m-mon poing dans la g-gueule.D-dites moi

P: »Dr House , allez chercher vos réponses, chez vous, dans le New Jersey.

Vous êtes prêts à les entendre.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap. 17

L'appartement était froid et sinistre mais House est parvenu à trouver, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait , un sommeil lourd mais apaisant.

Le voyage, les émotions de ces dernières semaines, le froid humide du New Jersey l'ont épuisé.

Il a pris un vol de nuit et n'a prévenu personne. Il voyage léger et son premier geste en arrivant chez lui a été de se ruer vers la douche puis de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Un sac à dos posé contre l'armoire de sa chambre est le seul signe de son retour.

S'il change d'avis et décide de repartir demain par le prochain charter, personne ne saura , il est encore libre…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un léger craquement réveille House en sursaut.

Steve est mort depuis longtemps ce n'est donc pas lui qui gigote dans sa cage.

Il doute qu'un voleur puisse avoir eu le mauvais goût de s'introduire chez lui ,la nuit même de son retour ,et se prépare donc à se rendormir.

Mais un son étouffé provenant du salon attire de nouveau son attention et l'amène à se lever,péniblement.

House se dirige d'un pas raide mais silencieux vers la porte de sa chambre puis se fige sur le seuil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson est assis sur la banquette du piano et sa tête est posée entre ses mains.

D'un geste vague, il parcourt comme souvent la partition inachevée.

Il est englué dans une sorte de rituel dont il n'arrive pas à s'échapper.

Wilson regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'accompagner l'équipe de House, de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés à son réveil; une fois encore.

Le poids de la culpabilité l'écrase, chaque jour un peu plus.

Le souvenir d'Amber s'estompe un peu, pas l'amour qu'ils ont vécu ensemble… mais la douleur est moins fulgurante.

Il n'a jamais connu la solitude… pas depuis son enfance …plus depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler avec House au P/P.

Wilson a toujours cru qu'il était indispensable à la survie de House.

Il n'avait jamais eu à réaliser combien lui-même était dépendant de cette amitié, combien mutuellement ils enrichissaient leurs vies.

Wilson ne sait plus comment reprendre contact avec House.

Il est perdu .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assis au coeur de cet appartement qui le relie à son ami,Wilson

a porté son regard sur toutes ces choses qui lui rappellent les moments vécus ensemble , simplement ensemble.

Il doit rentrer chez lui &dormir un peu s'il veut être en capacité d'aller travailler tout à l'heure.

D'un pas incertain et lourd de fatigue, Wilson sort de l'appartement de House,apaisé.

Curieusement il se sent pour la première fois depuis des mois un peu moins seul…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chap18

Fébrilement, House a passé une partie de la nuit à libérer sur papier la mélodie qui n'a cessé de le hanter depuis son départ.

Quand il quitte son appartement,il ne laisse aucun signe de son passage furtif.

Ou presque…

La partition est achevée…Elle a un titre « James W… ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'émotion le saisit alors qu'il parcourt les couloirs silencieux et désertés du P/P.

Son cœur a failli exploser plus tôt quand il a découvert l'identité de son mystérieux visiteur nocturne .

Mais il n'a pas su trouver en lui le courage de s'avancer pour l'affronter, incapable de subir un nouveau rejet .

D'autres sensations le submergent à présent.

Malgré son désir de rayer son existence de la surface de son environnement professionnel, des volontés semblent avoir imposé la permanence de son empreinte.

Département House….

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, il se demande s'il aurait obtenu un tel honneur s'il était vraiment mort.

Son bureau n'a pas changé.

La balle à penser rouge et grise, une canne posée dans un coin, sa musique, un flacon de Viccodine…

Quelqu'un semble avoir mis en scène ces objets inanimés pour créer l'illusion de son retour imminent .

Lui-même un instant ferme les yeux et rêve de prononcer ces mots magiques « remuez vous les larbins…diagnostic différentiel…go ».

Il aperçoit une forme endormie recroquevillée dans son fauteuil.

Le nouveau chef de département est bien plus jolie et désirable que son prédécesseur.

House ne résiste pas à la tendresse inédite qui ose s'emparer de son âme.

Il se penche doucement et frôle la joue rebondie de Cameron d'un baiser respectueux.

Elle frémit légèrement et ouvre les yeux dans un demi sommeil…Un sourire aux lèvres, elle murmure « House… enfin…ne partez plus… ».

La fatigue la submerge et elle s'enfonce avec délectation dans ce rêve devenu finalement plaisant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimanche matin…Dix heures.

Cuddy a passé une mauvaise nuit .Une de plus.

Elle hésite à prendre un somnifère pour tenter de replonger dans un sommeil artificiel , sans cauchemar ni remord.

Mais les bruissements insolites qui l'ont fait sortir de sa torpeur se précisent dans son esprit.

Hell, son chat, a du lancer des invitations dans sa cuisine et elle craint de découvrir les dégâts provoqués par cette petite fête improvisée.

Décidée à les limiter, elle trouve le courage de sortir enfin de son lit.

Frissonnante, elle hésite. Le soleil luit déjà mais il n'est pas encore suffisamment armé pour réchauffer les murs humides de sa vieille maison et les os de sa presque vieille propriétaire.

Emmitouflée dans un châle, elle descend l'escalier et marmonne des récriminations dissuasives « Hell, tu vas encore passer un sale quart d'heure si tu as ramené d'autres minettes sous mon toit »…

C'est une voix surgie de l' enfer qui l'accueille au seuil de sa cuisine.

« Petit déjeuner à la Françaissse…œuf à la coque, croissants au beurre, café amer et oranges corses…. ».

L'homme se retourne lentement et

Cuddy pâlit , rendue muette par la stupéfaction mais aussi la peur, si elle prononce une seule parole ,de faire disparaître le mirage.

House la contemple et son sourire se fige à son tour.

Peut être a-t-il présumé de sa réaction.

Peut être est elle encore trop fâchée contre lui pour pardonner son départ.

Peut être a-t-elle appris pour Aurore.

Peut être s'est elle lassée .

Il baisse la tête et s'empare d'un torchon pour essuyer distraitement ses mains gorgées de jus d'orange…

Il se prépare à une retraite un peu honteuse mais tout de même digne.

Le courage qu'il n'a pas eu tout à l'heure pour Wilson, le saisit cette fois et il s'explique

« je suis arrivé hier soir….je-je ne reste pas…je voulais juste te dire bonjour en direct et puis…

Ne t'en fais pas , je m'en vais .Je suis attendu chez mes parents…

Ma mère…Malade…

Les mots tus si longtemps jaillissent en flot,il ne peut plus les arrêter

« Je venais de l'apprendre quand…

Je voulais l'oublier et je me suis arrêté dans ce bar.

J'avais dans l'idée d'en parler à Wilson mais c'est Amber qui est venue.

J'ai essayé de la sauver mais elle est morte .

J'ai perdu Wilson…

Ma mère s'épuise sous la chimio et depuis six mois, elle n'a pas vu l'ombre de son fils.

Je ne peux plus reculer…

Je-je suis désolé.

Content de t'avoir revue. Salut.»


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 19

POV de Cuddy

Lisa ne parvient pas à sortir de la stupeur.

Elle contemple House qui se tient face à elle, et qui est soudainement passé d'une expression de matou rusé et satisfait à un visage tendu et incertain.

Elle redécouvre avec ardeur cet homme qu'elle a cru avoir perdu.

La chirurgie réparatrice de l'oeil a fonctionné, loué soit le Dr Taub qui a permis que House retrouve ce regard acéré et direct.

Les fines cicatrices sont un atout supplémentaire pour cet ensorceleur ignorant de ses réels pouvoirs…

Cuddy porte son regard sur la main droite de House .Pour l'instant elle ne peut évaluer la réussite de la seconde intervention dirigée par Chase.

Mais cette voix…cette voix enfin de retour.

Cette victoire revient à House ;et elle se sent tellement fière de lui que des larmes échappent à son contrôle et son corps est saisi de tremblements.

House bien entendu se méprend sur ses réactions muettes et arbore son armure de distance glaciale; prêt à se retirer dignement.

Cuddy sourit presque impressionnée par cette force nouvelle qui se dégage de lui

»ça ne te ressemble pas les visites surprises agrémentées de croissants…

H: »apparemment ,le succès n'est pas vraiment au rendez vous…j'essayerai une autre recette la prochaine fois.

C: »ta voix…

H: »de retour ...comme moi…mais j'espère pour plus longtemps.

C: »House…Greg, attends. Ne pars pas. Pas si vite.

Laisse moi le temps de goûter un peu à ta présence.

H: »mais je croyais/

C: »tu te trompais…ce n'est pas la première fois… quoique tu penses de ton infaillibilité.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle a fait le premier pas vers lui alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, une fois de plus.

Hors de question de le laisser s'enfuir à nouveau.

Elle essaye d'oublier les allusions du Dr Morcelé et rejette les sentiments de peur et de jalousie qui pourraient gâcher ces retrouvailles.

Cuddy saisit le bras de House au passage et l'enveloppe, tout en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Elle l'étreint , libérant la passion et les sentiments refoulés par principe puis par nécessité.

House réalise peu à peu qu'il est le bienvenu sous ce toit , que son retour était attendu, désiré…

Mille questions dansent la sarabande dans son esprit…une seule pointe au bord des lèvres et Lisa y répond avant qu'il n'ait pu la formuler.

Elle murmure avant de forcer sa bouche de baisers: »moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange ».


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 20

POV HOUSE

Mes mains se posent d'elles-mêmes sur les fesses de Cuddy et je me sens enfin de retour chez moi.

Elles pourraient demeurer nichées dans cet abri douillet et confortable pour l'éternité.

Mais l'appétit vorace de Lisa semble définitivement centré sur toute autre chose que mes naïfs croissants au beurre.

J'ai libéré ou attisé la faim dévorante de ma menthe religieuse et je doute de pouvoir y survivre….à l'extase bien entendu… Je sais qu'elle ne me tuera pas cette fois- hors de plaisir entre ses jambes…..

Mon vieux cœur s'emballe -cette fois de peur.

Mes performances récentes avec Aurore ne me rassurent pas et elles ajoutent même un très léger sentiment de culpabilité.

Lisa s'agenouille et commence à me délivrer la caresse des anges dévoyés.

Je dois l'arrêter.

Je ne sais plus si je dois ou non lui parler.

J'ai terriblement besoin de prendre enfin possession d'elle - de marquer son corps de mon empreinte, la faire crier de jouissance puis la rejoindre et m'oublier pour nous…

Mais ici,dans le New Jersey, le visage d'Amber me hante…le regard de Wilson me paralyse- même les doux yeux d'Aurore m'interrogent « sommes nous des jouets pour toi? Sans existence propre? Sans autre destin que celui de combler tes désirs immédiats? ».

Ma main droite tremble frénétiquement.

Mes poumons se ferment, ma respiration se bloque et je m'écroule lamentablement sur le sol entraînant une Lisa paniquée dans ma chute.

Ce n'est rien d'aussi glorieux qu'une crise cardiaque ou une nouvelle attaque cérébrale.

J'hyper ventile et je suis loin d'assurer….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV CUDDY

House a finalement retrouvé son souffle.

Il est assis sur mon canapé, seul, depuis vingt minutes et passe sans répit la main sur son visage dont il va finir par arracher des morceaux de peau.

Après l'avoir aidé à retrouver le sens de la respiration , j'ai senti qu'il fallait que je m'écarte pour qu'il puisse tenter de se retrouver.

Vingt ans que l'on se connaît…presque autant d'années à s'attendre …et il semblerait que nous soyons allés trop vite.

Peut être cela veut il dire que cela ne devrait jamais plus se faire…

Peut être ne le désire-t-il plus autant que moi…

Je voudrais qu'il cesse ce balancement quasi autistique, qu'il mette fin à cette petite auto mutilation…là où ses doigts passent frénétiquement sur le visage, apparaissent de petites pétéchies rosées.

Je viens m'asseoir à ses cotés et je saisis ses longs doigts …

Je pense soudain à sa mère et je réalise que je n'ai pas vraiment entendu ce qu'il m'a confié tout à l'heure.

Centrée sur mon désir, j'ai fermé mon cœur à ces secrets qu'il a enfouis dans l'amnésie et le bégaiement . Il a fait de moi le réceptacle de ses angoisses et je les ai refoulées en les ignorant.

L'homme assis à mes côtés sur le canapé est un tutti frutti des House que j'ai connu.

Sa peau est halée et a perdu son aspect maladif.

Ses muscles roulent sous mes doigts quand je caresse ses épaules et il ne ressemble pas à un infirme…l'a-t-il jamais paru?

Ses yeux ont retrouvé leur intensité et ne semblaient plus refléter le vide intérieur qui l'habitait après son réveil…

J'ai voulu oublier, effacer ses souffrances.

Je n'ai pas fait le check up de son cœur.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 21

POV WILSON.

Ce matin il s'est réveillé avec la sensation d'avoir oublié de faire une chose fondamentale.

Mais il ne sait pas quoi, il ne sait pas où, il ne sait pas pour qui…

Un détail l'a frappé puis il l'a oublié dans sa douleur

Wilson est sûr à près de 95 que la réponse est dans son passage chez House.

Il se remémore cette sensation de plénitude qu'il a ressenti pour la première fois depuis des mois en quittant l'appartement de son ami.

Oups, il l'a dit sans fléchir…son ami.

Maintenant qu'il a passé le cap, il sent qu'il ne reviendra plus en arrière.

Il voudrait retrouver ce détail qui est la clef du puzzle…la clef, oui bien sur…

Wilson s'assoit lourdement sur son canapé.

Tellement évident qu'il n'a pas capté.

Quand il a ouvert la porte , il n'a eu besoin de faire qu'un tour de clef.

Or sa névrose obsessionnelle est imparable.

Il a toujours eu besoin de verrouiller ses portes à double tour.

Cela a toujours agacé House qui lui, oscille entre oublier de fermer la porte et un tour de clef.

Petites manies, vieux rituels, objet de railleries durant la brève période où ils ont cohabité.

Wilson ne prend pas le temps de déjeuner .

Il veut la solution de l'énigme.

Si House est bien de retour, pourquoi ne s'est il pas manifesté cette nuit?

Wilson a presque peur d'avoir raison.

Si House est de retour, il l'a délibérément laissé sur le côté.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les couloirs du P/P paraissent animés d'un souffle de vie inhabituel pour un Dimanche matin…ou bien peut être est-ce lui, Wilson ,qui est habité par des émotions qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis des mois.

Cela ressemble à l'espoir, l'envie,le retour des couleurs et de la chaleur.

Il franchit la porte du département House avec aplomb, certain d'y trouver House assis derrière son bureau, une paire de lunettes à la main et un regard interrogatif face à son intrusion abrupte donc inhabituelle…

Le regard étonné et encore candide de Cameron le surprend et le poignarde au coeur.

Il vacille .

Cameron le retient de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur « sa » chaise, face à « House ».

Il ne parvient qu'à balbutier des propos incohérents « House…je croyais…j'étais sur… ».

Cameron se positionne à la hauteur de ses yeux et passe une main légère sur son front, une main qui soigne et qui apaise…une main de guérisseuse…

« shhsh …tout doux » puis elle murmure à son oreille « je crois que je l'ai vu…un peu avant l'aube…Chase m'assure que j'ai rêvé mais je suis sure que c'était lui…Je sens encore sur moi la force de sa présence…et (elle rougit) beaucoup de tendresse…Il est revenu… ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson a repris la route .Sa quête le conduit à la porte du 221b.

Un tour de clef...

Le fantôme est donc bien le vieil infirme borné, arrogant et égoïste dont Wilson a décidé de revendiquer l'amitié.

Son cœur bat la chamade au point qu'il est obligé de poser la main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de retrouver son souffle.

Si House n' a pas trop modifié ses habitudes, il doit être entrain de tenter de récupérer de son insomnie chronique.

S'il dort, lui ,Wilson ,aura le temps de se composer une attitude.

Non …il prendra son pieds à le dévorer du regard.

Il a toujours aimé regarder House dormir… cette sorte d'innocence fascinante qu'affiche son visage quand il baisse enfin la garde.

La chambre, le lit, l'appartement sont vides.

Aucune trace de passage apparente…le lieu semble à nouveau si nu, inanimé…

Wilson cherche.

Son regard fait cent fois l'inventaire, au point de ressentir les premières sensations d'un vertige.

Il est sur le point d'abandonner quand son esprit lui souffle qu'il est à la recherche d'un homme complexe, sans doute encore blessé ou inquiet.

House ne laissera pas les mêmes signes que le commun des mortels.

Une main le guide…une fraction de seconde, il croit reconnaître le parfum d'Amber, son sourire à la fois tendre et mutin.

Il sort du songe pour se retrouver assis ,sur le tabouret du piano.

Enfin…Il voit enfin ce que son âme et son esprit lui ont susurré cette nuit.

(nb..R&R pretty please...face de puppy dog pour appuyer l'effet...)


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 22

House se réveille, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il a fait une nouvelle crise…on l'a médicamenté pour le calmer.

Tout n'était donc encore qu'un rêve?

N'A-t-il jamais quitté sa chambre du P/P? Amber est elle vraiment morte?

Wilson le hait il?…Cuddy?

Il n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux …il ne veut pas revenir en arrière.

Il a avancé, lutté, perdu puis regagné quelques uns des éléments fondamentaux de sa vie.

Il n'aura pas le courage de tout retenter une nouvelle fois au risque d'en mourir.

House veut que ses illusions soit sa réalité.

S'il doit replonger dans un comas provoqué pour l'obtenir, House se sent prêt à glisser dans la folie.


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 23

Wilson a repris la route.

A la demande de Cuddy …

Elle l'a appelé à l'aide…

House a besoin de lui .

Quand il pénètre dans la maison, son regard se porte immédiatement sur le canapé où se trouve allongée une forme humaine inanimée.

Cuddy s'approche, les yeux rougis.

« j'ai du le sédater…je crois qu'il a fait une crise d'angoisse massive.

Il …il paraissait tellement redevenu lui …tellement fort…je ne me suis pas méfiée…

/On ne peut pas sortir de telles épreuves indemne…toi Wilson tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir. »

Un long silence suit ce monologue, inconsciemment chuchoté par Cuddy.

Wilson se mord la lèvre, passe la main dans ses cheveux et tente ainsi d'évacuer les sentiments contradictoires et négatifs qui l'agitent devant la vision d'un House bien réel,venu se réfugier dans les jupes de Cuddy.

« je…la colère…ce n'est pas le dernier sentiment que je veux ressentir » lui a déclaré Amber avant de s'éteindre -avec ce regard lumineux qui a suivi - quand il a enfin compris et l'a embrassée…juste avant…juste avant de la tuer…juste avant de la laisser partir…mourir…

De nouvelles larmes qu'il n'a pas alors laissées échapper s'écoulent des yeux éperdus de Wilson tandis que Cuddy l'encercle de ses bras. Tous deux pleurent ensemble leurs pertes…leurs retrouvailles.

Leurs besoins d'un à venir en commun…A trois….

Cuddy s'écarte.

Wilson s'approche du canapé.

House a les yeux fermés.

On voit encore les marques de brûlure parallèles des électrodes que le soleil a refusé de recouvrir.

Wilson passe sur les cicatrices un doigt léger , avide d' atténuer la cruauté du souvenir qu'il a gardé de ce moment, la brutalité de sa folie à lui.

Il n'a revu House que brièvement depuis son hémiparésie.

Quand celui ci est entré furieux dans son bureau et que Wilson a alors découvert ce bégaiement hors nature et monstrueux.

Cet homme porte des cicatrices innombrables …sur et en lui, se dit Wilson.

__

« je n'en ai pas encore découvert le quart…. » réalise-t-il soudain.

__

« je ne retrouve plus l'innocence …il a perdu cela aussi…nous l'avons perdue tous ensemble. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une force incontrôlable impose à House d'ouvrir les yeux... de ne pas repartir vers la lumière.

Curieusement la matière sur laquelle il repose, ressemble assez peu au matelas du lit d'un hôpital…ce n'est pas non plus le rembourrage de mauvais goût d'un cercueil…il n'est donc pas enterré vivant.

Le parfum domestique qui l'environne lui est familier et chatouille…une partie de son anatomie qui se réveille en même temps que lui…Il se sent gêné mais ne peut contrôler ce mouvement spontané et vital…

Cuddy source de tous ses fantasmes…

S'il a régressé et se trouve au P/P, il devrait sentir sa main l'enserrer.

Mais elle n'est pas là et la bouilloire qui lâche soudain un sifflement strident lui indique qu'il se trouve dans une maison, sur un canapé…très probablement celui de Cuddy.

S'il ne délirait pas…Il gémit…

Il a encore foiré , juste au moment où il allait posséder la femme de ses espoirs, il s'est lamentablement écroulé.

House se décide à ouvrir les yeux…Il réajuste sa vision en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières…La droite réagit mal dans un premier temps puis cède du lest…

House frémit quand il aperçoit la silhouette de Wilson qui le regarde. Silencieux, les mains dans les poches, ses yeux noisettes devenus, pour lui, insondables.

Rien n'a changé et pourtant il est certain cette fois de ne plus se trouver au P/P.

Combien de fois s'est il réveillé pour retrouver Cuddy et Wilson à son chevet, un air à la fois grave , désespéré et soulagé sur le visage?

Trop sans doute. Il a dépassé son quota.

« i'm so sorry » prononce t-il d'une voix grave.

« Idiot » lui répond familièrement Wilson en esquissant un léger sourire.

Il lui balance alors des documents sur l'estomac …

House en reconnaît la texture et les annotations et lui renvoie un regard encore plus inquiet, presque désespéré.

Wilson soupire: « idiot…je fais comment pour déchiffrer la musique si tu n'es pas là pour jouer ta partition? ».


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Wilson & House ont repris la route.

Wilson a argumenté de ses faibles connaissances en oncologie pour amener House à accepter sa compagnie.

House a fait semblant de ronchonner, hésiter puis a finalement accepté, une étincelle machiavélique au coin des yeux.

La nuit des retrouvailles avec Cuddy appartient sans doute à une autre histoire.

Le fait est que ce matin, House se sent de nouveau un homme complet.

Le 15/06/2008

Ne partez pas sans un petit comm….pretty please…


End file.
